justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:UsernamehereCustoms/Archive 1
If you want me to investigate something in either of the Just Cause games, just tell me and I'll maybe make a video on it. Hi Hello UsernameCustoms I am User:Anonymous230385 and before I continue I have one question. Have you completed the game? If not, complete it, and I will have plenty of questions. Anonymous230385 (talk) 20:42, April 21, 2015 (UTC)User:Anonymous230385 Never completed the game, but my farthest save file is right before the last mission. What questions do you have? I might be able to answer them without having to complete the game. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 23:32, April 21, 2015 (UTC) That's actually close enough. I already completed the game many times actually, its just there's numerous details on many missions that I continue to add after I redo them. Like, the Black Hand Meister ATV 4 pic that you uploaded, the mission where you obtained that vehicle was Streets of Fire, being the only mission where it spawns anyway, I found 2 Black Hand MVs with mounted guns facing the back Now, for questions... Is it possible to save (put in a garage) the Agency Cutler-Randall Conquistador Can you check the "license plates" of the taxis in San Esperito? I think they all use the same one, though I'm not sure Reportedly the Lance FDL is rarely used by the Montano Cartel. As long as I have been playing this game, I have only seen 6 weapons used by the Montano Cartel: the Moretti P.94, Aviv Scarab, Adler FF M-72, Moretti CCW Centurion, Moretti CCW Praetorian (liberation only, used by the subteniente), and Barclay Phantom (liberation only, used by the rooftop sniper) Also it says the Black Hand rarely uses the Moretti CCW Centurion. I have never seen it in use, both in missions and high heat. 01:43, April 22, 2015 (UTC)User:Anonymous230385 Oops forgot to sign in Anonymous230385 (talk) 01:44, April 22, 2015 (UTC)User:Anonymous230385 I will test all of these and get back to you. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 16:26, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Tested all of them. First off, the Taxis do indeed only have one license plate, which reads R6ICW-21. I looked at almost ten taxis and they all had the same license plate. Second, The Agency Cutler-Randall Conquistador can in fact be obtained via the mission Some Enchanted Evening. The first method is to take it, drive it to Agency Safehouse 5, then call a GP Thunder Extreme Prototype from a Heavy Drop, and complete the mission as normal. Alternatively, you could also put it in the safehouse, then fail the mission. Either way, it's obtainable. Third, I racked up Montano Heat Level 5 for a while, and did a bunch of Montano liberations, and the Lance FDL didn't show up. That doesn't mean I disproved it, it just didn't appear for me. And finally, I went to Isla Dominio, and spent a while there killing Black Hand. I didn't see anyone with a shotgun at all. If you need anything else, just tell me. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 23:28, April 22, 2015 (UTC)